<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got Nothing But Love For You by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077247">Got Nothing But Love For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool'>Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ashton doesn't let himself ask for things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got Nothing But Love For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is currently nearly midnight and I've had this idea bobbing about for months so I tapped into the Secret Nighttime Motivation™ and wrote it all in the past hour. Sorry for any mistakes I think it's obvious why they occurred.</p>
<p>This is probably rushed and low quality but eh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>###</p>
<p>Michael knew as soon as he'd gotten downstairs that something was up with Ashton.</p>
<p>It was pretty normal for the other boys to be awake before him, so when he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, he smiled at the sight of Calum and Luke, Calum's arms around Luke, who's head was resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p>The smile slid from his face however, when he saw Calum's frown.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over.</p>
<p>"Ashton's being a dick for no reason but Luke thinks its his fault," Calum explained.</p>
<p>That was unusual. Ashton was normally the one to stay positive and calm, telling Michael and Calum off for being too rough with each other, or gently telling Luke he was being too hard on himself.</p>
<p>"It's definitely not your fault," Michael placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, half joining the cuddle. "Ashton's probably stressed, you know he worries a lot."</p>
<p>Calum didn't look convinced, "Still. He shouldn't take it out on us."</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes, "Don't be a hypocrite Cal. He'll probably come down later and apologise, looking guilty as hell, and'll spend the next two weeks trying to make it up to us."</p>
<p>"Maybe," Calum said, though his tone still held disbelief.</p>
<p>Squeezing Luke's shoulder one last time, Michael pulled away.</p>
<p>"Lemme get breakfast and then I'll go talk to him, see what's up."</p>
<p>Calum nodded, he and Luke disappearing into the living room, probably to have a proper cuddle.</p>
<p>After he had eaten his breakfast, Michael did as he'd said he would, and headed upstairs. Ashton's door was shut, so he knocked. He couldn't hear any noise from the room, but it was highly likely that Ashton had headphones in and couldn't hear him.</p>
<p>A minute went by with no response, so he gently pushed open the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. Ashton was laid on his bed, back to the door, sheets pulled up to his waist. The line of his shoulders was tense, and he flinched slightly as the door clicked shut.</p>
<p>"Ash?" Michael said softly, approaching the bed. "Calum said you were... In a bit of a mood. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>He almost didn't expect a response, and wasn't much surprised when Ashton grumbled, "Fuck off."</p>
<p>"Baby," Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, "this isn't like you..."</p>
<p>"I'm not a <em>fucking</em> baby," Ashton snapped, still not facing him. "Fuck. Off."</p>
<p>Michael frowned at that. He edged closer, placing a careful hand on Ashton's arm. He didn't push him away, which was always a bonus, but he could feel him trembling minutely.</p>
<p>He shifted his weight, laying down behind Ashton and gently letting him lean into his chest. Ashton went easily, but his whole body was tense.</p>
<p>"What's so wrong about being a baby?" Michael then asked, listening to the slight hitch in Ashton's breath.</p>
<p>"I didn't- there's nothing wrong, I didn't mean it like that," he hurried. "I just-"</p>
<p>"You're allowed, y'know," Michael interrupted. "We've done it before, remember. Let us look after you for a little bit."</p>
<p>Ashton curled away from him a little, "No. I can't- I look after you guys, not the other way around."</p>
<p>"Who says it's gotta be like that all the time, hey?"</p>
<p>He snaked an arm around Ashton's waist, finding his hands and gently clasping them.</p>
<p>"You're allowed to ask for it, you're allowed to ask for anything," Michael murmured, and Ashton shuddered, rolling over and burying his face in Michael's chest, shoulder's shaking as he cried.</p>
<p>Michael stroked his hair, holding him close. "Shh, shh it's okay baby, it's alright. I'm here, gonna look after you, yeah?"</p>
<p>He kept mumbling nothings until eventually Ashton calmed down. He lifted his head, looking up at him shyly, eyes glassy with tears, and Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>"There's my baby bear," he said with a smile, and, just as he'd hoped, it coaxed a small smile from him.</p>
<p>Ashton was timid in headspace, often almost completely non-verbal. He liked to cuddle under soft blankets, and he liked watching films. He had a stuffed panda bear somewhere named Ting that he carried around constantly, and with a bit of reassurance he found great comfort in a pacifier.</p>
<p>Michael found Ting easily, tucking him into Ashton's waiting arms, causing him to giggle shyly.</p>
<p>"C'mon bubba, we've gotta go find you're paci downstairs. And I think you should apologise to Luke."</p>
<p>Ashtin frowned, guilt clear in his eyes, and Michael sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll understand, cub, but you're not allowed to take your frustration or sadness out on other people, alright? If you're feeling bad you should tell one of us."</p>
<p>Michael stood up, tugging Ashton with him. He couldn't carry him, but he held his hand and let him lean into his side.</p>
<p>"Once you've apologised to Luke and we find your paci, we can see if Luke and Cal wanna watch Whinnie the Pooh, how's that sound?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope yall liked it, leave a comment if you did, I love to hear your thoughts :**</p>
<p>Edit it is the next day and I am no longer tired as heck: follow me on tumblr @ worriedflurried-minds for more content including moodboards and rambling. (Asks r always open, and I'm happy to yell about concepts or take requests!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>